Inception  A New Start
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Wanting a quiet night and hoping to just unwind Mac heads to a nearby video store. But a surprise customer persuades him to try dinner and a movie - for two resulting in the start of something new. SMACKED pure and utter fluff!


**Title:**** Inception - A New Start**

**Summary:** Wanting a quiet night and hoping to just unwind Mac heads to a nearby video store. But a surprise customer persuades him to try dinner and a movie - for two. SMACKED pure and utter fluff!

**Disclaimer: **Gosh you know it by now write ;)

_**~For my friend SBT - hope you feel better very soon :) ~**_

* * *

><p>"Mac, you're still here?" Stella asks in surprise as she walks into his office Friday night. "Thought you had left. It's almost dinner time."<p>

"Why are you still here?"

"I asked first," Stella retorts playfully.

"Alright. I got caught up in a discussion with Sinclair and then realized I hadn't finished my notes on that John Doe and so wanted to do that before the weekend. And you?"

"I had to help Sheldon finish cataloging all those old samples from the University case. Quite the ordeal. Any plans?"

"Actually I think I'll just have a quiet night in, maybe rent a movie and fall asleep to something other than the sports highlights," he smirks. "And you?"

"I am going out," she answers with a growing smile. "On a date."

"On a um…a date?" Mac inquires as he shifts uncomfortably in his chair.

"Yes a date. Just a quiet night to get to know each other better."

"I didn't know you were seeing someone," Mac mentions softly, trying to downplay the sound of disappointment in his tone.

"He's a great guy."

"Well I can see by the smile that he makes you uh…happy," he finishes on a flat note.

"I don't think he realizes just how happy he makes me. I just hope I make him feel that way in return."

"Well if he hasn't told you yet I'm sure he will…soon."

"So any good date suggestions?" Stella asks with a small smile.

Mac looks at her and arches his brows before shaking his head. "Uh no, but have fun."

"I will. See you Monday."

Mac gives her a small nod but offers no further words; only feeling his mood starting to sink further and further into the pit of his stomach. _How happy he makes me, _Mac ponders in mental turmoil. "Damn it," he softly curses as he lets the pen fall from his fingers. Soon his mind was no longer interested in worrying about what to write but instead of what Stella would be doing on her date? What would she be wearing? Where would they be going? How would the evening be ending?

About ten minutes later, Mac realizes that it was going to be a futile task to get his thoughts down without mental distraction so settles that he'll just call it a night and come back tomorrow and get it done. He gathers his jacket and heads for home, his mood dropping each passing moment.

Mac finally reaches home with a glum expression, enters his quiet apartment but quickly feels the silence starting to stifle him. He quickly changes into something casual and then heads back outside, wanting to just pick up something mindless and then food that is already prepared.

He enters the quiet video store and feels his nervousness starting to grow once again; he always hated coming into these places alone, watching the excited families or happy couples picking out something to enjoy together but always feeling even more alone than when he first entered.

He hovers by the new releases and stops, his eyes scanning the titles but nothing really striking his fancy to watch alone; everything was either a date movie or a movie that you wanted to watch and then discuss with someone. Feeling his mood continuing to drop further, Mac turns to leave but is stopped by the last person he expected to see – at lest tonight and in his part of the city.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Stella?" Mac asks, his eyes darting around for the elusive date.

"Did you pick one yet?"

"No I uh…I think I'll pass. A lot of them are for…well date's and…speaking of…is he here?" Mac inquires, looking past her as a man heads toward them. He feels a frown develop and his core enflame as the lone man appears. Could he punch him out right here? Make up an excuse to send Stella back to work, with him? _Oh you are so transparent at times, _his brain chides as the man nears them with a small smile. _Just don't make a complete idiot of yourself in public – there are camera's here. _But instead of stopping, the man continues on his way to another part of the video store, not giving either of them anything more than a polite nod as he passed.

"I take it that's not him?"

"No."

"I am guessing he lives around here? Because I know you don't," Mac comments.

"He does live around here and I think he needs help deciding on which movie to choose. Have you seen inception yet?"

"No but…well I heard it was one of those movies you have to watch carefully and then discuss so would be kinda silly to talk to myself."

"More so than you normally do?"

"Touché," Mac softly chuckles. "But still it's the kind of movie to watch with someone…or so I've heard."

"I agree. Let's get it."

"Pardon?" Mac asks in shock.

"Inception. I haven't seen it either but have wanted to since it came out," she offers with a small smile.

"Right but I'm not going to get it," Mac pulls back slightly.

"Hmm well I don't want to watch it alone," Stella ponders, unable to contain a chuckle that was rising.

"What about your date?"

"He just said he wasn't going to get it," she shrugs as she puts the movie back, turning back to Mac with a moderate smile. His face starts to display a look of confusion and wonder, forcing her to lean in closer. "But as smart as he is at work, he's a little lost right now."

"Stella….your date is…"

"You," she answers pointedly, watching a tentative smile threatening to grow.

Mac looks around to ensure that he wasn't being played and then back at Stella who continues to reveal in the handsome boyish look his confusion is offering.

"Me?" He finally asks softly, prompting her to lean in close to his ear, her warm breath sending small shivers down his spine. "What happened to…were you actually seeing someone?"

"No. There could never be anyone else for me Mac," she confesses, planting a soft kiss on his warm skin below his ear and then pulling back with a telling glance. "How did you not know that?"

Mac's smile, unable to be contained now, grows instantly, his heart beating faster. "I was actually hoping you were alone tonight…I mean not with…well not alone but…" he stammers nervously and then stops, taking a small breath before continuing. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. So shall we get the movie?"

"Was almost afraid you were going to suggest a chick flick," Mac smirks as he pulls the DVD cover off the shelf display and both head for the checkout.

"Not in the mood tonight."

"So we have the movie and now about dinner? I was just going to order in."

"What um…" Stella pauses as the checkout, grabbing a bag of strawberry Twizzlers, cinnamon hearts and peanut butter M&M's, Mac only smirking. "What is a movie without the good stuff right?"

"She's right," the young cashier smiles broadly at them. Mac pays for the movie and they head back outside into the cool night air.

"You know I almost didn't come here tonight," Mac mentions softly as they pause outside the video store, Mac turning to her with a serious expression.

"That would have been my loss," Stella utters in a warm tone. "I'm glad you did. I really didn't want to be alone tonight either. Now about dinner?"

"Ah yes the famous Bonasera appetite," Mac lightly laughs as he holds out her arm for him to wrap hers around. Her arm circles his but her hands rest atop his, forcing the skin to blaze and his fingers to warm, wanting to clasp around hers. Soon the arm circle was dropped in favor of two tightly grasped hands.

"Do you feel like pizza?"

"Oh come on now Mac, too common. How about Thai?"

"Thai?" Mac arches his brows. "What's wrong with pizza?"

"You bought the movie and I'm buying dinner."

"I don't mind paying," Mac concedes. "I guess I should for our first date," he finishes quietly, prompting her to look sideways at him and smile. "Is it a date right?" He queries with a hint of uncertainty.

"The first of many to come," she assures him and he rewards her confession with a broad smile.

"I hope so," Mac warmly agrees. "So Thai food?" Mac pauses in front of the ethnic restaurant.

"Only if you want to."

"Just nothing too spicy."

"But spice will warm you up," Stella teases as they head inside.

"You already do that," Mac nervously blurts out and then offers a small shake of his head.

"Good to know," Stella retorts as she grabs a take out menu. "So anything you like?"

"I don't even know what half this stuff is," Mac utters a small groan as he looks at the odd sounding items. "Just nothing too spicy."

"You like spicy orange chicken," Stella reminds him.

"I could go for some of that actually."

Without waiting Stella drops the menu and ushers Mac back outside. "But…" Mac tries to protest.

"Well we both have to enjoy the dinner of our first date right?" She asks.

"I really wouldn't have minded but you know my weakness for spicy orange chicken."

"That I do," she grins in return. They head down a few more doors and then enter a cozy Chinese restaurant; once again Stella grabbing a take out menu.

"Now this I recognize," Mac states confidently. They place their order and then pull back to two chairs in the corner to wait for their takeout meal, both of them making light conversation about things in general until their order was ready. About twenty-five minutes later, both of them once again head back outside, Mac carrying the bag of food and Stella the movie.

They finally reach Mac's apartment; the food still steaming warm, waiting to be eaten. Stella heads for the TV, puts in the movie and then heads back into the kitchen to help Mac with the dishes. She comes up behind him and puts her hand on the small of his back, quickly pulling his attention away from his task and locking eyes with her.

"About what I said earlier," she starts softly. "Sorry if I mislead you."

"Are you?" He arches his brows.

"Well I did like the look of confusion on your handsome face," she whispers as her fingers tease the edge of his jaw. "But I did tell you the truth. The man I am seeing…right now…makes me very happy. I guess I have to wonder if I do in return."

"You have to wonder that Stella?" Mac asks warmly as he twists around to face her. "You have always made me happy and I'm sorry if I didn't show it until now."

Just as he finishes, Mac takes her face in his hands and brings her mouth to his, tenderly tasting all her lips have to offer and then firmly pressing down when her body responds in kind.

Stella quickly grasps his hands and holds them in hers before he can pull away, bringing him closer and kissing him once more before pulling back.

"The first of many to come," he offers her the same words she handed him earlier, widening her smile in return.

"I hope so," she retorts, drawing a small chuckle from his lips.

They head back to the living room, the take out dinner now spread out on the small table before them, fill their plates and start the movie. However, having Stella's warm body pressed up against him was causing his mind to be a bit more distracted than usual and was actually happy to be eating because that way he was able to concentrate on the intellectual thriller before them rather than on the tempting scent whatever perfume she was wearing was giving off.

Both of them finish their meal and as Mac settles back into the couch, Stella grabs the bag of goodies and then settles into Mac's open grasp, opening the bag of M&M's and then offering him a small handful. Both of them start to nosh away on the tasty morsels until Stella breaks open the bag of Twizzlers; allowing the sweet scent to tempt them both a little further.

"I love this smell," she whispers as she offers Mac a piece. But she playfully holds the end, ensuring that when he went to pull he only got half.

"Cheater," Mac teases softly as he tries to get the rest of the bag from her grasp. She quickly twists herself but is soon caught in his grasp, a piece of the sweet candy still in her mouth. She leans in closer, her mouth on his and his lips quickly devouring the sweet tasting morsels before she can swallow them down.

"Try this."

"Tastes…good," Mac offers between heated kisses as he goes back for another helping of her plump flesh. Their tongues gently battle for whatever piece of sweet candy is leftover in the soft folds of her mouth, Stella finally pulling back and looking at him with a flushed expression.

"Cheater."

"In what way?" Mac counters with a mock pout as she snatches the bag from his grasp.

"We are missing the movie," Stella tells Mac as she pulls back.

"Okay let me rewind to where…" Mac reaches for the remote only to get tangled up with Stella's arms, sending the candy to the floor, thankfully still in its wrapper and the remote also out of reach. Both of them offer a small laugh and reach for different items, Mac keeping the movie on pause and Stella reaching for the candy until they were both settled.

"Are we ready to continue?"

"Well we can't just leave them there in that dream now can we?"

"Which layer?" Mac asks dryly to which Stella just chuckles. Mac arranges himself on the couch in a bit more of a horizontal position, allowing Stella's frame to arrange itself on him a little better. Mac plays the movie and Stella offers him another piece of the tasty candy; Mac eagerly accepting it, biting it down to her fingers and then kissing the tips when they were done.

"Oh you have to try this," Stella tempts him with a piece of cinnamon heart on her tongue; her fingers pressing pause on the movie. Mac moves in, his tongue gently battling for the piece of spicy candy; their senses instantly flooded with new taste sensations of hot and sweet at the same time.

"Love…that," Mac whispers as his hands grasp her face and keep her mouth trapped as he puts in another piece of candy and both battle for control once again; core temperatures blazing.

"Need…" Stella utters with a small moan of delight. But just before they can take things to the next level both pull back and just look at each other, knowing that as much as they both wanted to think they were ready for that ultimate step, this was their first date and it wasn't going to be the last.

"Shall we…"

"Yeah continue."

The room fills with silence for a few seconds until Mac breaks it. "I got carried away."

"Blame the cinnamon hearts," Stella smirks. "I guess I did to."

"Stella, we have…"

"Mac, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. As soon as we are ready we'll know and we won't have to offer any excuses for it."

"Okay good," he agrees as he leans in and kisses her once more, pulling her back into his arms so they can finish the rest of the movie. However, just as the movie ends Stella goes silent and Mac presses 'stop' and looks at her in wonder. "So uh…do you think the piece was going to topple?"

"I think he got out," Stella muses softly.

"What is it?"

"It was…nothing," she looks at him with a rather less genuine smile. "You didn't like the movie?"

"Thought it was an interesting message."

"Message? About things or…people that we can't or…won't let go of."

"Like his dead wife," Mac mentions softly, his body slightly tensing under her frame. Stella feels his posture change and instantly regrets her statement.

"Mac I'm sorry I didn't mean to…I know that Claire will always be in your heart and…"

"Stella, a part of me will always love Claire but that is my past and…"

"Mac I didn't mean for you to…"

"But she's not holding me back from having a separate future. I uh…I guess I am holding myself back."

"Why?" Stella asks softly, her fingers gently lifting his chin so their eyes could meet. "What are you afraid of?"

"The future," Mac whispers softly.

"You don't ever have to worry Mac," Stella's fingers leave his chin and rest on his cheek, their lips inches apart.

"She's a part of who I am," he confesses in a sad tone.

"And I love every part of you," Stella admits warmly.

Mac pulls back slightly in surprise, his lips slightly parted but his face holding an expression of near disbelief. Stella's face softens at his uncertain expression and then she leans in and places a tender kiss on his lips.

"Stella…"

"I didn't tell you that so that it would force you to say the same back or think of ways to back peddle out," Stella explains; forcing Mac's lips to offer a small smirk. "Scary how well I know you right?"

"Comforting actually," Mac tells her in truth as he leans in closer. "I was afraid to say I love you before this," Mac explains.

"Why?"

"I wasn't sure the woman I loved felt the same way back. Claire was my past but you Stella…you are my future," Mac assures her in a loving tone as his fingers cup her face, his arm bent at a funny angle because of the fact that they were both still on their sides.

"Well you know Inception does mean the starting point of something."

"A new starting point for us?"

"Starting right now."

Stella leans in closer, deepening the kiss, the passion and desire between them starting to grow more intense. Stella looks a bit deeper into the warm sapphires before her, happily drowning in the pools of deep blue, wanting to be lost in the happy future that awaits them. In truth she hadn't expected much from tonight other than a dinner and movie with her best friend; but as the evening would progress they would both come to know that the movie did have another message for them. Inception or the start of something...this was the start of their new future together.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** hehe yeah Inception was one of THE BEST movies ever! Lol well in my humble opinion :D hope you all liked this fluffy piece and it made you smile. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review before you go and have a great weekend SMACKIES! :D


End file.
